


Strays

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Q is ridiculous, james is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: James is something of an animal whisperer. Q thinks it's hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



It starts off as a small thing, James feeding a stray cat that happens to frequent their yard. It's a marmalade tabby, a scrawny thing that's mostly fur and bones. James will pull apart chicken breasts and leave them out with a small dish of water for the cat on the back steps to their cottage.

Six months after they move in, James installs a bird feeder in the front garden and takes great pleasure in keeping it stocked for the birds. He enlists Q to make it squirrel proof, and on good weather days, Bond will set out a chair on the porch and watch the feeder for hours, tracking the birds. Q will check on him periodically, bring him coffee and scones.

One particularly sunny spring day, Q is making his way to his shed when he freezes. James is standing by the nearby grove of trees and feeding a doe. His movements are slow and fluid, leftover reflexes from his double-oh days. The doe is completely at ease and takes the leaves right from James's hand. Q watches until the doe leaves and James turns back to see him.

“How did you get her to trust you?”

“I've been approaching her for several weeks, leaving food for her.”

“So, there's the cat, the birds, now deer. Any other animals you're feeding? I'll add more food to the shopping list.”

“There's a few rabbits with burrows on our property.”

Q can't help the giggle that bursts forth when James says that. “I've got it. You're Snow White!”

Bond raises an eyebrow, watching Q laugh. “Are you quite finished?”

“You going to whistle while you work? Or sing to the animals to help with your chores?”

“You've been watching too many Disney films.”

“Just whistle while you work…” Q whistles and winks at James, heading back to the cottage with Bond lagging behind to check on a new stray cat that has joined the tabby on the back steps, both animals waiting patiently for food. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome


End file.
